Luvdisc Girl Chapter one: The Summer Festival
by AzuriteBells
Summary: The summer festival is Serena's and Shauna's favorite time of year in Kalos. Unfortunately the one day Serena was hoping for a nice and peaceful was interrupted by mysterious star shaped space ships attacking Luminose City, forcing her to become Luvdisc Girl.


The first day of Summer, a joyous time for all citizen of Kalos. Hordes of people flood the luxurious city of Luminose. The city of romance and love was lit up with strings of light. Strung from window to window lights of all colors glowed throughout city like stars in the night sky. The last day of the Summer Festival was in full swing. Serena was running behind which was unusual for her. The girl with the Golden locks ran through the streets of the city the scent of popcorn, caramel apples, cotton candy, and the usual festival food wafted past her. Her friend Shauna was waiting for the young lady on the other side of Luminose city. "Ugh, I'm so behind today. We may not win the Golden Magikarp." the girl sighed as she pushed her way through the hordes of people. Forcing and pushing her way through a sea of people was tiring and gave the girl a headache from all the noise and apologizing for being rude. The only thing on her mind was seeing her friend and winning the Golden Magikarp. The Magikarp has taunted Serena and Shauna for years. After years and years of trying the two decided they'd cheat to obtain their dreams. After the final push Serena saw her friend leaning up against the side of Prism Tower. Serena lifted her hand up to wave and yell hello, but before a single word could have been said a screams shot out of the horde of people. Serena quickly turned around to focus on the sound. When she turned around the golden orange sky had turned purple. Her face turned ghostly pale and hoped that it was just her imagination. Sadly it wasn't red lighting struck Prism Tower, the lights going along the beams of the tower scattered, sending powdered glass shards flying down to the streets below. Serena immediately turned and hoped her friend was out of the way. She let out a sigh of relief "At least Shauna wasn't around to get hurt. I can't believe this is happening on my one day to enjoy myself." Serena ran against the follow of the crowd trying to find a place away from the people. Whenever she saw a gap it the madness she lunged to the closest ally. "I'm sorry Shauna, I'm going to have be late again..." Serena let out a pained sigh and place her right hand on her chest and clinched it into a fist. "Powers of my heart come forth!" the DNA sequence in her bracelet started to spin, suddenly hearts shot out, and engulfed the girl. The hearts spun faster and faster around the girl changing in a rainbow of colors. Serena 's body started to glow pink inside the sphere of hearts. The hearts disbursed revealing Luvdisc Girl! Serena' s normal clothes have transformed into a bright pink skirt with a white belt holding to her body, her black heels have been changed into pink heels, her white blouse changed into a synthetic cloth like armor, finally a beautiful mask covered her eyes with a heart pin holding the back part of the mask. Luvdisc Girl ran out of the ally and jumped on top of a lamp post. Black Star shaped ships filled the once joyful sky. Only a matter of seconds after Luvdisc Girl's arrival the once populated streets of Luminose City, became filled with robotic Staryu shaped monsters. The sight of the beautiful city being torn apart made the girl sick pushing a single thought to the surface of her mind "Who would be evil enough to destroy the most lovely and heavenly city in the world?" Luvdisc Girl stood there stunned as her beloved wrecked into pieces by robotic version of the pokemon her and her best friend used to make wishes upon when they would see them swimming by in the crystal waters. Luvdisc Girl's heard a small voice ringing in her ears "Serena! Where are you!?" the voice echoed and echoed until the girl nearly fell off her perch, she quickly grabbed onto the bar to stop her from falling face first into the streets below. Luvdisc Girl's eyes shot back and forth trying to find the origin of the voice that was calling her true name. Her eyes locked on a short girl in a red jacket running through the chaotic city trying to avoid the monster the best she could, screaming every step "Serena!?". The sight of this gave Serena just cold feeling in her heart from ignoring her best friend and whispered "I…..I'm sorry, Shauna." small tears clouded her vision, before she knew the girl who called her name was circled by the monstrosities. Shauna let out a scream for help, the sight of her best friend being surround by Staryu's snapped her out sadness. Luvdisc Girl closed her eyes, extended her arm out and spoke clearly "Come forth, Water Gun." a aqua blue pistol formed in the girl's hand. Moments later Luvdisc girl flung herself off the lamp post. She didn't land the way she was expecting to, hitting her left knee off of the payment. Luvdisc Girl quickly pulled the pistol and aimed towards the star shaped creatures. Squeezing the trigger a condense ball of white water shot out, hitting one of the creatures, causing it to shatter into pieces. This caused poor little Shauna to let out another scream as the creatures turned to face the savior of Kalos, Luvdisc girl. "Leave the girl alone! She's done nothing wrong!" Luvdisc Girl demanded

Shauna stuttered "Wh-who are you?" she moved her hands close to her heart to catch her breathe.

Luvdisc Girl laughed "Who am I? I am the fashionable protector of Love, Justice, and most importantly Kalos!"she quickly twirled and aimed her gun taking another shot at the strange creatures. Crashing sounds from the creatures bursting apart filled the air, reassuring the people of Luminose City that they were being protected. Luvdisc girl quickly ran away from Shauna before world of thanks could pass her lips.

Luvdisc Girl rushed to the source of the problem the ship hovering about Prism Tower. The ship radiated a strange purple aura, Serena stood at the base of the tower and demanded "Leave this beautiful city! It's people have done to harm you!" she pointed directly at the masked man on the top of the tower. Intense laughter rebounded of the surrounding buildings from the masked stranger. "Such a foolish child! You think a pathetic little girl like you can stop us!? Don't make me laugh!"

"Di-did you just call me foolish and pathetic!?" Serena's fury bubbled to the surface by being called her least favorite word pathetic. This word had the ability to tick her off to no end.

The gentlemen just laughed, his voice boomed across the city "What? Can't expect the truth? You're truly pathetic fighting to save a doomed region!"

Luvdisc Girl with all of anger at the surface of her being, she aimed the pistol directly at man's mask and pulled the trigger. Not even seconds after the trigger was pulled a boiling hot ball of water was release from the end of the shaft. As the bullet raced towards the man it stopped and reflected back at the girl hitting the ground at her feet.

"Foolish girl, you're worthless. We'll retreat for now. You're not even worth the energy that takes to deal with you puny powers." The man snapped, bright crimson light blinding Luvdisc Girl with the flash. When she finally opened her eyes the robots and the ships were all gone, but the path of destruction was left behind.

Luvdisc Girl immediately grabbed her Holo caster and called one of the few people that knew about her secret identity. Seconds after she quickly dialed Professor Sycamore, a blue hologram appeared right in front of her. She stuttered forcing each word out clearly as possible "I...I'm sure...you already know…..but there's….been an… att..attack on Luminose City…. I was...wasn't able to stop it. I'm sorry."

The hologram of a man in his early twenties, scruffy face, swirly locks, spoke with a sweet gentle voice "It's okay, Serena. Everyone fails at some point. The enemy was just too powerful for you. We're analyzing the data now. It may take us weeks to fully go understand it."

"B...but Professor…. I nearly let my best friend get hurt, and a lot of people could have been killed." The girl was on the verge of tears.

The hologram just sighed, "Serena. I understand you don't want to take the role of Luvdisc girl, because of the risk of your friends getting hurt, but you were chosen by the stone."

"I...it''s not fair! I just want to be a normal girl, and not have to deal with this!" Serena's tears fell to the payment below.

Sycamore's arm extended to pat Serena's head "I know it's not, but you're a wonderful protector of Kalos. You show such deep affection for the people of this region. I couldn't imagine anyone better to be Luvdisc Girl. I'd change back soon, unless you want to explain to Shauna why you're crying in the middle of the street. I want to see you at my lab later, goodbye."

Serena left her right arm to her chest, hearts dis-burst from her body, leading her in her normal black blouse and red skirt. Quickly a voice bursted through the silence "Serena, where are you!?" the voice was somewhat comforting to Serena to know someone spent all of their time during this accident looking for her.

Serena stood up and brushed off her skirt, before waving to her friend. "I'm over here, Shauna~!"

The girl heard Serena's voice, and ran to her like a bullet, before tackling her and bursting into tears. "D-don't worry me like that ever again! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She quickly and softly patted her friend's head "I promise I won't. I'm sorry." Serena forced herself to laugh knowing this was one promise she may never be able to keep. "C'mon let's go home it's late."

The two friends mounted their Talonflame's keeping the other in sight the whole flight back to Vaniville. Before parting ways for the night they both waved to the other and went their separate ways home. Serena quickly changed into black pajamas with red hearts on them and flopped down on her bed and snuggled her Swirlx plush toy She thought to herself "Who was this new enemy? What does he want with Kalos? Where does that jackass think he has the right to call me pathetic!?" All of these were very important questions, but they had to wait. Serena fell into a peaceful sleep before she could hope for an answer to any of these questions.


End file.
